Radical Dreamer
by IndigoHyacinth
Summary: A boy and a girl on the beach, on an island world that seems to draw towards itself the very threads of destiny... Serge/Kid


A/N: 

A theory that I had once read about the events after Chrono Cross was that Kid had begun searching for Serge not in the different worlds, but through their reincarnations. (With that in mind, one might interpret that last scene as Kid having finally reached modern day Tokyo in her quest). A theory that is a bit far-fetched, I know, but interesting all the same.

"Radical Dreamer" is a one shot spin-off of the Serge/Kid implication in my other KH fanfic "Into the Light" using the above theory. For those who may not have read ItL, I had made it so that several CC characters had grown up on the Destiny Islands with the rest of the KH gang (much in the same fashion that Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie had made KH cameo appearances).

###

It was sometimes referred to as the Spring Festival, although spring was a season mainly experienced on the mainland and not in the tropical regions of the Destiny Islands. For those who insisted on accuracy, it should have been called the Festival of the New Year. Most people didn't care, though. Flowers were hung in the temple and the shrines, and offerings were made to the deities. All old quarrels of the former year were resolved, and wishes of health and goof-fortune were made for this new cycle. It was a celebration of rebirth, of a life begun anew after the end of the old year.

It was on the day before this that a group of teens were gathered in the main temple, helping in the decoration of the place of worship. A large, pink and white dog crouched at the bottom of a tall ladder, holding the base steady as the nineteen-year old perched at its top carefully strung up thick garlands of tropical flowers. The blue-haired teen pinned up the last stem and carefully climbed back down. Once safely back on firm earth, he stood back and eyed his handiwork critically.

"Sergi-poo did a good job," Poshul barked appreciatively. The oddly colored dog had left her post and was studying the results of their efforts as well. A male voice behind them called.

"Hey, I've still got one more string to put up there."

Another youth, this one with feathery, blonde hair and pant/shorts was carrying another wreath to hang above the temple door. Tidus strode up to them with a grin, and put one hand on the side of the ladder. 

"Don't worry though. I'll get this one up myself."

He took put one foot on the bottom rung and then abruptly stepped down.

"Exactly... how safe is this thing?" He asked with unmasked suspicion. He kicked it lightly with the toe of his sandal. "It feels like it will fall apart any moment now."

"It hasn't broken with me on it yet," Serge remarked mildly. "Or, do you want me to do this one for you?"

Tidus frowned at the ladder for a moment before shaking his head. "Nah, I'll handle it. Hey Poshul, can you help steady this thing for me?"

Serge watched for a moment as Tidus reached the top, then crossed to the other side of the room, now certain that Tidus had control of the situation. Yuna was lighting scented candles, arranging the white sticks of wax in straight lines around the altar. She straightened when she heard Serge approaching, turning to look at him quizzically.

"Is there anything else you need help with?" Serge asked.

Yuna smiled. "No; that'd be it, I think."

She turned her head to regard the other two finishing the last touches at the front of the chamber.

"It was really nice of you all to come help me," she said in her soft, gracious voice.

Poshul simply gave her a dog's grin, while Tidus waved the thanks off.

It was common knowledge that the only reason that Tidus had even volunteered for this particular duty was that he had known Yuna would be there too. Yuna was always helping with the shrines and the temple activities. It had been suggested more than once that she actually take the vows and become an official temple maiden, but she had declined each time (This was much to Tidus' relief). She said that she preferred to pursue the healing arts as her way of contributing to the community.

Tidus had at one time dated Selphie, a far more energetic and athletic girl that had had more than her share of injuries from rough play with the boys. Proper, soft-spoken young Yuna seemed as far from that as was possible, but Tidus looked happier with her than he had ever been with anyone else. Which was why you might often find him, if not at the beachside engaged in a match of Blitzball or sparring, hanging around the temple grounds or the current village Healer's house.

Serge nodded. "If that's all, I think I'll be on my way-take a little breather before anything else comes up for us to work on."

A furry body knocked against Serge's shins.

"Poshul will go too with Sergi-poo!" She announced. It seemed, however, that this was for an entirely different reason than the blue-haired-she was looking from Tidus to Yuna with a glitter in her black eyes. Any one less kind than herself might have begun to make teasing pokes at the awkward couple.

"We be seeing Tidus and Yuni later..." Poshul howled as she padded down the steps and out the door. Serge followed the canine after waving to the two left in the temple.

A blaze of tropical afternoon sun hit his eyes as he walked outside. It always seemed that the streets of the village seemed twice as crowded when festival days rolled around. Considering how many people would come from the other side of the islands for this occasion however, this was probably very close to being true. Despite this fact, there was hardly anyone that Serge could see that was completely stranger. He smiled and returned greetings to people in the crowds as he wove through the busy streets and past the festival stalls and decorations. 

"Hey, Serge!" A heavy hand clamped on the teen's shoulder to accompany Wakka's greeting. "How ya doing, man? Woah-"

Wakka had nearly tripped over Poshul, who had just rejoined Serge from snagging a Hekran bone treat from a group of generous kids.

"Sorry about that, Poshul," Wakka added apologetically. He turned back to Serge. "This year's festival is going to be great, ya?" 

He leaned down to speak in a mock conspiring voice.

"Going to ask Leena for First Dance this year?"

Serge shrugged the question off. "Maybe."

He looked at Wakka consideringly. "Why are you asking? It's not like we're going out or anything."

"No reason," Wakka asserted. "No reason at all." 

Except that he'd been hearing things from the girls. And it was obvious that Leena had a crush on Serge, even if he didn't notice it. Wakka sighed mentally. Ah well; something would probably be worked out eventually. He glanced back at the house.

"Looks like Chappu's in need of some help with that banner." Wakka said. "See ya later you two."

He waved good-bye to Serge and ran to help his older brother. 

Tidus' father, Jecht, was over there as well, talking to Yuna's father Braska. The two were good friends, despite stark differences in personality. This was not to mention that Jecht had also developed a bit of a soft spot from Yuna when she had been a small child, treated her like the daughter he had never had. It was unfortunate that the same could not be said for the relationship between him and his own son. 

Serge watched the group for a little while longer, before setting off on his way again. He meant to go down to the beach, to an area that was usually empty of the village kids. The sounds of people drifted far behind him, and soon he was alone. Except for Poshul of course.

Serge walked along the sandy path, Poshul snuffling around the worn trail and occasionally waiting for Serge to catch up with her. No words were spoken, but that was no unusual when in the Serge's company. Serge had always had a reputation for speaking very little, though by no means was he shy or anything like that. He also knew how to fight skillfully with a swallow, a fairly exotic weapon in these parts, but had never been as competitive Tidus, Wakka, or even Selphie. The village kids had all been taught how to fight and to defend themselves at a young age, usually with the more typical weapons such as swords. Serge had shown no aptitude for most of the weapons he had tried, but had revealed a strange talent for the swallow and had trained with it since. Sometimes he came down here to work out by himself.

They reached the edge of the island, a landscape of sand and gray, wind and wave-smoothed boulders jutting from earth and water. He looked across the mottled blue sea, his eyes stopping only at the separation between water and sky. Several years ago, he remembered that the boys Riku and Sora had wanted to sail across that sea, to see what lands lay beyond their childhood home. Serge had little interest in such explorations, both then and now. For some reason, he had the feeling that he had had enough adventure to last a person for several lifetimes. Which was silly, since he knew that he had only ever lived on these islands.

He felt something hard and small beneath his sandaled feet. The surface of a smooth white shell pokes up from the sand. A thalassa shell, Serge realized as he picked it up, brushing away rough, golden grains. It reminded him of Leena, who had said recently that she had wanted to go out and collect some for a necklace. 

Leena and Serge. The kids teased and the adults smiled at them when they were together, expressions reminiscent of looks that they had given Kairi and Riku. He knew that people thought they'd make such a "cute couple," but he wasn't so sure how he felt on the matter himself. Leena had always just been a close friend. True, when he had been younger, he had thought that he had had a crush on the girl, but he was sure that he was over that now. 

He turned the shell over in his hands, then put it carefully into his pocket.

Serge sat down on one of the rocks, and tasted salty spray on his lips. He closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the ocean. Poshul wandered down the other end of the beach, peering into tide-pools and making faces at crabs that scuttled along the surf.

"You one of those village boys from around here, eh?" A female voice asked. 

The voice giggled as Serge started, and turned around to face the newcomer. He hadn't heard anyone approaching. The girl looked about his age, with blond hair pulled back into a thick ponytail, red ribbons tying the thick strands off into golden segments at regular intervals. Her face was full of mischief and humor, and perhaps even a bit of arrogance could be seen in the set of her eyes and mouth. A thick string of purple beads encircled her neck.

"I take it that's yer dog down there too?" She continued, looking down the beach at Poshul. 

"Funny color," she added critically. 

The girl plopped down on the rock beside Serge, her lips twisting into a brief smirk as greeting.

"The name's Kid," She said.

"I'm Serge," Serge replied automatically.

"Serge," Kid repeated. She smiled, as if the name had pleased her in some way.

There was something about this strange, brash young girl, something quite unusual indeed. Serge decided that he wanted to know more about her.

"So," he finally started. "Did you come to these parts for the festival?"

"Yes," she affirmed. "I'm staying with my aunt for the next couple of days; you know, just hang out, have fun. Be lazy."

She kicked off her sandals, the leather footwear falling into the sand at the foot of the rock. Then she sprawled herself on the length of the rock, basking in the sun.

"I can see why cats like to do this." Kid murmured in content.

"I don't like cats." Serge said.

"Don't you, now?" Her smile became very cattish indeed, smug in the way cats seem to be. Rather ironic for her next statement.

"Well, I don't like cats either-such arrogant little creatures. I like dogs," She said after a moment as she glanced over at Poshul.

"I think I like your dog."

Poshul was chasing gulls down the sand, screaming good-natured insults at their cowardice. Her joking manner changed to wild indignation when a bird left a splattering of a "present" on the top of her head. She wiped the goop off her head with one paw, still yelling, and renewed her chase with zeal. Kid chuckled, and Serge's lips cracked into a smile as they watched.

"I met a few of your other friends around here too." Kid said. "Nice people, if I do say so myself."

She rolled onto her stomach, running a slender finger over the cracks and hollows in the rock. Her voice, when she next spoke, was almost serious.

"Do you believe what they say?"

Serge looked down at her, a little confused. He felt this was an odd change, considering her earlier light-heartedness.

"Believe...?" he asked slowly.

"About our reincarnations. About life." 

It might have been a strange thing to speak of, when not taking that day's festival into consideration. This was the very theme of the holiday, one of the teachings of the temple. No one ever dies, they say. Their souls are simple reborn as different people. It is only as different people that a soul can truly learn the lessons of life in all its aspects, to finally reach that ultimate state of merging again with the force of life and light itself. This, they said, was the true paradise.

Kid sat up and crossed her legs. Her eyes were focused on something beyond the horizon. "They say it's rare to remember anything of one's past lives. But, even if someone claims this gift, who is to say what are fantasies and what are truth? Who can separate the dreams from reality? There is then, no proof of any of this being true."

She looked at Serge from the corner of her eye.

"So," she repeated. "Do you believe?"

Serge sensed that she really did want a sincere answer.

"I suppose," he said, a little helplessly. "I mean... it's what I have been taught all my life. And," he conceded. "It makes a lot of sense, I think."

Kid smiled, hugging her knees close to her chest.

"Everyone perceives life differently. Even when you think you know all there is to know about life, you'd be wrong. Even when you've lived a thousand years..."

She trailed off at those words, a thoughtful gleam in her sky-blue eyes, before then beginning again.

"Everyone sees the world a slightly altered way. To truly understand living, you'd have to experience it all, and that's not possible if you lived as just one person, as just one way of thinking and existing."

"But you know," she said as an afterthought. "They believe that although you're supposed to be reborn as a different person in every lifetime, sometimes one can be reborn again as a past form." 

Her lips pursed together. "Like... for some unfinished business in an old life, or all that rot."

Suddenly she laughed, baring pearly white teeth.  "I'm beginning to sound like that priestess Steena up at your temple, aren't I? Other lives and so forth..."

It was suddenly easy to smile again as she finished with those last joking words, as if some great, suffocating weight had been lifted from the air. Then Kid yawned, once again a cat as a human on the rocks.

"You know, I feel like I've met you before somewhere." Serge said as he watched her.

"In another life? Another world?" This was murmured with drowsy, half-closed eyes. He could tell that she was joking. 

Kid began to sing a little ditty, a grin all over her face.

"It's a small world aaafftteerr aallll..."


End file.
